Skating Holiday
by SpaceRoses
Summary: On a day off together Roy and Riza share an interesting experience on the lake as Riza teaches Roy how to ice skate. Notes: Royia fluff abounds


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing…really.

**Author's Note: **Muwhahaha! Beware the Royia fluff. This is the first fluff I've written in a while…it feels kinda good actually. Don't ask me what inspired this story…I just thought it would be cute. Read and Review if you like but Flames shall be given to my little sister, the pyromaniac, as a Christmas gift. For the safely of my sister I don't recommend Flames. Thanks!

**Skating Holiday**

"You're kidding, you never actually learned Colonel?" Jean Havoc paused in the action of lifting a fork-fill of food to his mouth to stare at his commanding officer, Roy Mustang.

Roy shifted some of the food on his plate around with his fork, poking idly at some of the larger chunks of meat, "No, I never did. Why?"

Roy Mustang and his two closest subordinates Riza Hawkeye and Havoc were all sharing their lunch breaks together in the military cafeteria and somehow the conversation had turned to ice-skating.

In the East, were all three of them had grown up, ice-skating was favored winter sport and almost every person who had been born there was introduced to ice often before they had even learned to walk. Roy himself had fond memories of his mother taking him and his older sister ice skating when he was little but he hadn't touched the ice since she had died. Especially after he had started using his alchemy.

Roy glanced between the two. Havoc was grinning mischievously as he finally put that forkful of food in his mouth and Riza was still quietly staring into her cup of tea, her own plate already empty and sitting off to the side.

"The reason is," Havoc finally explained once his mouth was empty, "No person who truly grew up in the East can say that they never learned."

"I had other matters to attend to…like studying." Mustang said stiffly. "Did you ever learn Havoc?" he asked,

Havoc grinned wider, "Yeah…I'm really bad but I learned," he admitted.

Roy shot a glance at Riza and could've sworn that he'd seen her mouth quirk upwards into a smile for a few seconds. 'She probably thinks we're being hilarious…what self respecting men admit that they can ice-skate?' he asked himself.

Riza, however, had had enough of the discussion between the two. Standing up she finished the last of her tea and picked up her plate, "Colonel you still need to finish your paperwork." She reminded him, using the sentence as an unspoken announcement that the lunch break was over.

Roy groaned quietly but stood up and headed back for his office with Havoc and Riza a few steps behind him. He didn't think anymore of the conversation he had had with Havoc, feeling very sure that nothing would come out of it.

8888

Roy shivered involuntarily as he pulled back the blinds on his apartment windows, squinting at the bright winter sun that streamed in. It had snowed the night before, adding several inches of powder to the foot deep snow pack already on the ground. Schools would be closed for sure, along with most businesses. Military Head Quarters, however, were always open except for in the worst of weather.

Roy, luckily, didn't have to go in. It was his day off. Moving away from the window he sat down on the couch and picked up the newspaper that was lying there. He had just started to read it when someone knocked on the door.

"What?" he muttered, glancing towards the front door then to a clock on the wall, "It's barely nine in the morning." Standing up he moved over to the door, newspaper still in hand as a knock sounded again.

"I'm not interested in anything you're selling." Roy answered the door, fully expecting to see a group of kids with homemade wreaths or something outside. Riza Hawkeye raised an eyebrow at Roy's comment; one hand buried in her jacket pocket and the other holding onto a bag, "Good morning sir." She said quietly as Roy, realizing who was at his front door, tried to amend his last statement.

"Uh…err…I thought you were someone else Hawkeye." He stammered, holding the door open wider, "Why don't you come in?"

Riza nodded, stepping into the warm room, "I'll only be here for a minute Colonel; I just wanted to ask you something."

Roy nodded and closed the door, "Is everything alright Hawkeye?"

Riza took a deep breath, her cold cheeks becoming flushed from his warm house, "Sir I was wondering if you'd like to go ice skating with me?" She finally asked, almost rushing her words together.

Roy blinked, took a deep breath, and blinked again. He couldn't believe it. He had always thought that men asked women out on dates but Riza was asking him out?

"Sir?" Riza asked, her brown eyes growing darker with worry. She had gone out on a limb, asking her commanding officer out like this, but she couldn't help it. After the conversation Roy and Havoc had had the day before this idea had come into her head and wouldn't leave.

Roy finally nodded, "All right, let me get my coat." Before he saw if Riza responded or not he had grabbed his coat and some regular gloves, slipping them both on.

"Sir you'll need skates." Riza pointed out, already knowing that Roy didn't have a pair. Luckily she had already thought of that.

Roy paused, one arm through his coat sleeve. "Right." He said slowly. He hadn't owned skates in years.

Riza noticed his uncertainly and reached into her bag, "Will these fit sir?" she asked, pulling out a pair of black skates. "They used to belong to my cousin." She explained, holding them out to Roy.

Roy took the skates and sat down on his couch. Quickly lacing them up he nodded. They were slightly big but they'd work. "Hawkeye, how did you know what my shoe size was?" he asked, glancing up at her as he traded the skates back for his regular shoes.

Riza shrugged slightly, "Lucky guess sir."

Roy grinned and tucked the skates under his arm before opening the door for Riza, "After you Lieutenant."

8888

The lake that sat in the middle of Central City was the city's main park, both summer and winter. In summer it was a place for swimming and for families to have picnics at. In winter, when the lake froze, it became the city's ice skating rink.

A small crowd of people had already gathered there by the time that Roy and Riza had arrived but there was still plenty of room for the couple. Riza finished lacing up her skates and stepped out onto the ice, skating over to where Roy was starting to stand up. Holding out a hand Riza took his and helped him steady himself, "This is the first time you've skated sir?" she questioned, noticing that he wasn't completely unfamiliar with what he was doing.

"No, actually but I haven't done this since I was eight-whoa!" he started to slip and held onto Riza's hand tighter until he steadied himself.

Riza smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Why don't we try something simple first?" she asked.

Roy nodded, "Good idea."

8888

"Hawkeye I honestly can't remember when I've had a better day outside on a frozen lake in the middle of December." Roy said as the couple walked back to Riza's apartment where Roy would drop her off.

Riza, her hands tucked into her jacket pockets and her face flushed even under the artificial street lights, looked towards Roy as a smile played on her lips. "You're a natural sir, face it. It only took about an hour for you to re-learn the basics."

Roy laughed, "You're flattering me Lieutenant. I'll never find out what people enjoy about that sport." He teased, shifting her bag, which he was carrying, to his other hand.

The continued on in a comfortable silence for several more blocks before Roy paused outside of a small restaurant. It wasn't a fancy place, designed to appeal to engaged couples and newly weds; it was a family restaurant full of people coming in and out. Roy glanced at Riza, "Hungry? Dinners on me."

Grabbing her hand he pulled her into the restaurant and in a few minutes they were seated. Glancing around Riza leaned closer to Roy, "What are you doing sir?" she whispered.

Roy smirked, "We've both been outside all day and we both need something to eat. This place seems to be good and you look hungry."

Riza finally leaned back and smiled, "Colonel, you know me too well."

"After so many years together I should." Roy agreed and looked up as a waiter came over to take their order.

8888

It became a tradition between them. On the first day off that they shared when the lake was frozen, they would spend it together and have dinner at a restaurant. It wasn't a romantic date per say but it was one that held dear memories for them and memories, as they say, matter more when left unquestioned.

Fin.


End file.
